seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rackazuri F. John
Introduction John F. Rackazuri is a East Blue Pirate with the Devil Fruit, Honyū-Honyū no Mi: Model Pangolin a Zoan-Type Fruit. John F Rackazuri is a former member of the Pirate Crew, Truffle Pirates. Whom later joins up with the Steam Punk Pirates. Appearance John F. Rackazuri is a skinny, white haired male with terrifying eyes. He is 6'2" and (TBA)kgs. Personality He is most likely loyal to his superiors, he will only betray them if they were to mistreat him. He loves to fight strong opponents while at that keeping quiet as possible. John wants to be the best assassin in the world, placing him against the world's best assassin. Yamir Nadile, a Younko of the New World and ally of the Constellations. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship John uses a Dagger which has been passed down through out his family's line of Assassins. The Dagger is also rumored to be cursed as it has weird abilities. Hand to Hand Combat John F. Rackazuri uses a specific fighting style, specifically using his Devil Fruit. He uses the Scales of the Pangolin to act as either protection, armor or even as a weapon. Physical Strength John's physical strength is equal to that of a Pangolin, but has been increased in strength 30 times fold. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit: Honyū-Honyū no Mi: Model Pangolin Summary, Allows the user to transform into a mammal, specifically the Pangolin. Type, Zoan Usage of the devil fruit The user uses it in various ways, such as; Scaled Disbursement : User shoots out a large number of scales damaging anything that is in the area of damage. Crimson Scales: The User heats up their scales and launch out a powerful-heat powered jab. Scaled Iron Fist : User covers their fist with various scales and lunge at the user with huge force leaving them in a bloody pulp. Scaled Heat Dragon : An exclusive move to the Jade Arc, the users drives the heat which is coursing through the scales and use it it a full powered Jab or Lunge. Ending with a fierce fiery explosion Black Armed Fist '': User uses ''Busōshoku Haki ''and the armor of scales to do a full powered punch of scaled Haki. This launches out scales with Haki as well. ''Dracula's Tongue : User uses the long tongue of the Pangolin and paralyzes the victim, while launching various beams of scales with Busōshoku Haki ''unto the user. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew: Steam Punk Pirates, Truffle Pirates Family: Rackazuri Family, the assassination clan. Allies/ Friends: TBA Enemies: TBA Other: TBA History Growing up on the village of Tremor Town in the East Blue, John was raised in a huge manor where he would train from young age every day on the things needed to be a Rackazuri Assassin. John was raised to be as diligent as possible and to defend his self or others when needed. One day, the Rackazuri Family captured by the town folk and was blamed for the raids that pirates do unto the town. Due to them being the fault a lot of pirates came to the town, they wanted the heads of his parents whom names are Laura and Erekle Rackazuri so they were no more to come. Erekle and Laura were not going to hurt the innocent, so they went on peacefully. They were captured and hanged onto walls where rocks and arrows were thrown at them, leaving them hanging on the dry grey wall of a random bar for days until they have passed. John was now a orphan who was in need of someone to take care of him, even his sister who was a skilled Assassin for her age left him to live in the Mother Lamb Orphanage. Leaving him with these last words. "I'm sorry, John.. I don't want anyone like you to be looked down because of me... with me, you wont have a happy life.. I'll be going to the New World. If you're lucky enough, you might find someone who'll take you there. When we meet, I want you to be stronger than ever! I wanna be the new Pirate King, well... Queen." she said as she showed him an uneaten Devil Fruit "I want you to eat this, this will help you survive alone. That fruit is the Honyū-Honyū no Mi: Model Pangolin, a zoan-type devil fruit." "But why don't you eat it?" John questions. "You see, I already have one... An exotic one at fact." she answers. "I don't want to scar you yet, this Devil Fruit can not be used recklessly." she says. That Exotic Devil Fruit which she has eaten at the mare age of 8, will bring about the end of the Pirate Era. For 11 years, John was raised in the Orphanage. He finally was at the age to travel, he was now able to follow his sister's orders. He headed off to find his sister, and was never allowed to come back. He became a pirate eventually and was a very troublesome one at fact, he raided other pirate ships and assassinated multiple top worth pirates in the area until he grew the alias of Bounty Hunter John. He didn't want to go to the New World until he found a Pirate Crew. One stormy night, John was sailing on his little boat when he came across a huge silhouetted figure in the distance. He called out for help as the waves grew larger and fierce. He was noticed and rescued by the silhouette which was a ship of Pirates named the "Truffle Pirates" who were a bunch of misfits with admired bounties. Months later, John and the crew grew a relationship and he was legitimately assigned as a Truffle Pirate member! Yet, John didn't know he was just a puppet from the start. Character Design TBA Major Battles TBA Trivia TBA Related Articles The Devil Fruit John has. External Links N/A Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Vice Captain Category:One Piece: Golden Era Category:Martial Artist Category:First Mate Category:Male Category:Strategist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Characters Category:Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:SteamPunk Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsman Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin